The News Today
by ILikeScarvesAndGuitars
Summary: Joanne was aiming on making this the most perfect fantasy night for Maureen. Leading up to smut.A few sexual references here and there. MoJo obviously. R&R!


**A/N: So I felt like a MoJo story was needed. Basically I'm not too sure if I'll continue the Top Ten Things yada yada yada fics. I'm afraid they will be a fad……..that will...erm, fade. Yes. NYTW reference was needed. Anyway, enjoy. It's quite…leading up to smut. Different than what I've wrote before. Sexual references of course. Don't like femslash then don't read it, but I'm sure that won't be the problem around here ;)  
****Disclaimer: ILikeScarvesandGuitars owns nothing…and that is the news, today.

* * *

**

"Argh, Maureen, do we always have to watch the news? It's so depressing." Joanne sighed, taking off her glasses and rubbing her forehead. She glanced at her girlfriend who was about two inches away from the television, her head in her hands.

Maureen shooed her girlfriend's comments away with her hand and kept both eyes on the television.

Joanne grinned a little. "You only like it cause the weather girl wears a tight skirt."

"Uh, no, I don't. I find the news interesting unlike _some_ people."

"I'm sure." Joanne muttered, curling her legs beside her and continued on her crossword.

"OHMYGOD!" Maureen shrieked, sitting up straight and combing her hands through her hair.

"What?" Joanne jumped up, almost knocking her coffee over.

"My favourite reporter." Maureen giggled, pointing at the screen.

Joanne, now slowly coming out of panic mode and into pissed off mode made her way over to her girlfriend and smacked her on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me get up and lose my place in the crossword puzzle."

* * *

The next night the same thing happened. Joanne, quite content with her crossword puzzle and Maureen getting unusually excited when a certain reported came on the screen.

"What the hell is with you and this…person?" Joanne sputtered, not even attempting to look up at the television.

"_He_ is possibly the best male I've ever seen."

"_He?_" Intrigued, Joanne slipped off her glasses and watched the slightly handsome reporter do what he did best besides freak Maureen out.

"What's so great about him?" Joanne asked, raising an eyebrow and getting back to her crossword.

"God he's just so dreamy."

Joanne laughed. "Dreamy? What's his name?"

"Jacksonnnnn." Maureen giggled, drawing the 'n' out way longer than she should have.

"Uh huh. And how old is he?"

"Like…I don't know. In his twenties? Doesn't matter though. He has silky smooth blonde hair and that tie he was wearing! My God it fits with his lovely deep blue eyes."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Should I be worried that you like some guy?"

Maureen purred and grabbed Joanne's leg from where she was sitting on the floor. She ran her hand up and down it and did the same with her face.

"That doesn't answer my question, Maureen."

"Well," Maureen bit her lip. "Newscasters are _very_ sexy. Oh! Imagine having sex in a newsroom, with all those cameras…"

"Okay, okay, enough." Joanne shook her girlfriend off her leg and stood up. "I'm getting something to eat."

Maureen sighed. "Fine. Choose food over me. I got it."

As Joanne spread some peanut butter over a piece of bread, an idea popped into her mind.

* * *

The next day as Maureen lay aimlessly in bed, Joanne was out of the apartment at five o'clock sharp. Usually she was off to work but today was different.

Joanne had taken the day off work and eventually bribed Mark and Roger from a pay phone to call Maureen to make her spend the day with them. Roger, of course, tried as hard as he could to stop this.

"Why can't you just leave her on a street somewhere and tell her to find her way home?" He asked.

"As productive as that is, I think maybe leaving her with people she knows would be better. Plus if I left her on the street she would either make strangers mad or bring home a kitten."

Both agreed that making Maureen stay with Mark and Roger was the safest way to keep her preoccupied.

Joanne hid behind a building and watched Maureen wander out their apartment and head into the direction of Mark and Roger's loft. She sneaked back into their own apartment and got to work.

She put together the outfit for the night carefully and put together her props with care. She was aiming on making this the most perfect fantasy night for Maureen.

* * *

At exactly six o'clock, Maureen walked into a seemingly empty apartment.

"Pookie? Ugh you'll never guess what those guys did to me. Roger made me walk around the park for like half an hour trying to look for Mark's scarf! It's frickin' July! Mark doesn't need a scarf! Argh it was with Mark all along. Anyway…pookie? Are you in here?"

Maureen stumbled into their bedroom to find Joanne in a tight beige skirt paired with sexy stilettos. She had on a white blouse, a tie loosely thrown around her neck and a black lacy bra in full view. A long pointer was held in her hand and she smiled seductively, pointing at a handmade chart she had drawn.

"Tonight it's expected to be quite wet, with a good chance of showers." Joanne recited the cheesy dialogue she came up with. She knew Maureen would love it and she was correct.

"Oh yeah?" Maureen grinned and got on her knees, licking her girlfriend's leg.

"Mhmm…" Joanne paused. "Is this better than the news?"

"_Way _better."

* * *

**Wow. I scare myself every single day. If any of you guys want to continue with the smut or whatever, be my guest :) Just credit. Hope you liked! R&R!**


End file.
